indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Thank You
thumb|center|670 px Thank You* (оригинал Dido) Спасибо тебе (перевод Joss из Москвы) My tea's gone cold Мой чай уже давно остыл, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all И я спрашиваю себя: "Зачем я вообще сегодня вылезла из постели?" The morning rain clouds up my window Утренние тучи заволокли небо, And I can't see at all И я ничего не вижу. And even if I could, it'd all be grey Но даже если бы я что-то и видела, все было бы серым, But your picture on my wall Кроме твоего портрета на стене, It reminds me that it's not so bad Который напоминает мне, что не все так плохо, It's not so bad Не все уж так и плохо. I drank too much last night Вчера вечером я перебрала с выпивкой, Got bills to pay Даже денег расплатиться не хватило, My head just feels in pain А сегодня голова просто раскалывается, I missed the bus and there'll be hell today Я опоздала на автобус и теперь на работе будут проблемы. I'm late for work again Но даже если бы я пришла вовремя, And even if I'm there Сослуживцы все равно бы язвили, They'll all imply that I might not last the day Что меня "не хватит" до конца дня, And then you call me А потом ты звонишь мне, And it's not so bad И все становится не так уж плохо, It's not so bad and Не так плохо и... I want to thank you Я хочу сказать тебе спасибо For giving me the best day of my life За то, что ты мне подарил лучший день в моей жизни, Oh, just to be with you Просто быть с тобой, Is having the best day of my life Это и есть самое лучшее в жизни. Push the door I'm home at last Я открываю дверь - я наконец-то дома, And I'm soaking through and through Промокшая до нитки, Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you Ты подаешь мне полотенце, и я обо всём забываю. And even if my house falls down now И даже если бы стены дома рухнули, I wouldn't have a clue Я бы этого не заметила. Because you're near me and Ведь ты рядом со мной, и... I want to thank you Я хочу сказать тебе спасибо For giving me the best day of my life and За то, что ты мне подарил лучший день в моей жизни, Oh, just to be with you Просто быть с тобой, Is having the best day of my life and Это и есть самое лучшее в жизни. I want to thank you Я хочу сказать тебе спасибо For giving me the best day of my life and За то, что ты мне подарил лучший день в моей жизни, Oh, just to be with you Просто быть с тобой, Is having the best day of my life Это и есть самое лучшее в жизни. * - OST Scrubs (саундтрек к фильму "Клиника") Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/dido/thank_you.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.